Despedida de soltero
by FerHP
Summary: Es la despedida de soltero de James. Sirius sabe que es su última oportunidad. (Slash)


**Despedida de soltero.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no son de mi propiedad, sino, de la maravillosa J.K Rowling. _

-¡Estoy en absoluto desacuerdo con todo esto! ¡No quiero que James tenga una despedida de soltero! ¡Me niego! ¡No habrá ninguna despedida! – Una hermosa mujer pelirroja hizo un mohín de disgusto que casi derritió el corazón de su prometido, que la miró con cariño.

Pero había otro hombre, quien frunció el entrecejo al observar el berrinche de quién en algún momento fue la "prefecta perfecta" de Gryffindor en Hogwarts. Supuestamente la chica más inteligente y madura que había conocido… Hasta ese momento.

-¡Pero Lily! – gimoteó James Potter con un puchero casi excesivamente pronunciado. – Sólo saldremos con los chicos al caldero chorreante o tal vez a un bar _muggle_ a tomar algo. Y no habrá nada de chicas. Lo juro. – dijo levantando su mano derecha, en señal de una promesa.

-¡No! ¿Tú crees que yo soy tonta, Potter? No, claro que no. No pienso darte permiso para una idiotez como lo es una despedida de soltero…

-Oh, permíteme diferir contigo, pelirroja. – Dijo Sirius Black, mirando a la mujer con algo – mucho, o demasiado, sería mejor – de fastidio en su plateada mirada. – Si lo que te preocupa es que el idiota de mi mejor amigo te ponga los cuernos, despreocúpate. El tío este está jodidamente enamorado de ti, por eso te pidió que se casaran, ¿A qué si? – Sirius hizo una mueca al acabar de hablar.

Vale, él sabía eso perfectamente. Él sabía que James estaba jodidamente enamorado de esa pelirroja, pero eso no quitaba que doliera. Que doliera mucho.

-¡Pero de todas maneras! No es que desconfíe de él, pero hay tanta… Mujerzuela por ahí, que no dudo que alguna decida ir a por ti. – dijo repitiendo su mohín de disgusto. James se acercó a su prometida, y la abrazó cariñosamente.

Sirius intentó no preocuparse del molesto nudo que se formó en su garganta.

-Tú sabes que yo sólo puedo pensar en ti. Te amo mucho, mucho, Lily. Esto sólo será una salida más de entre todas las que he tenido. No te preocupes por tonterías. Te amo. – Lily le sonrió amorosamente, tomando el rostro de James, acunándolo con cariño antes de besarlo lenta y dulcemente.

-También te amo, James. – dijo con amor.

Sirius en serio, en serio intentó no vomitar. Pero con semejante parejita, se le hacía cada vez más complicado no hacerlo.

-Vale. Está bien. Sí quieres ir, supongo que debes hacerlo. – Dijo Lily. James la miró radiante con esa enorme sonrisa que lograba iluminarlo todo. – Pero. – dijo la pelirroja, ante la mirada levemente asustada de James. – No quiero que Remus me diga que alguna chica intentó algo contigo. Y conociéndote como te conozco…

-¡Te prometo que me portaré bien! ¿Verdad, Canuto? Él me va a cuidar. No debes preocuparte por nada. – dijo James, completamente convencido de sus palabras.

-Sí, claro. – Sirius sonrió con simpleza. Por supuesto que lo salvaría de cualquier perra que intente algo con él. Nadie tocará a James Potter si Sirius Black está para evitarlo.

-De acuerdo. Sirius, tú sabes. No quiero que absolutamente nadie se le acerque. A menos que sean sólo ustedes. – dijo la mujer, con autoridad. Sirius se contuvo para no bufar. Si fuera por él, en menos de dos segundos estaría encima de James, intentando quitarle la ropa.

-Despreocúpate de una vez, ¿Sí? – dijo Sirius, ya malditamente hastiado de tanta cursilería y de los celos completamente estúpidos e infundados de Lily Evans.

James sonrió completamente feliz. Contento de haber conseguido que su prometida aceptara que tuviera su despedida de soltero junto a sus amigos. Su pelirroja era algo, por no decir demasiado, desconfiada. No era fácil lograr algo con ella.

Lily los miró una última vez, antes de suspirar y negar levemente con la cabeza, para luego irse a la cocina, seguramente a preparar la cena.

-¡¿Lo ves, Canuto?! ¡Te dije que Lily aceptaría dejarme ir! – dijo el de gafas, con esa alegre sonrisa tan suya.

-Que horrible es ver todo esto. Sí lo piensas, es algo patético. Que necesitaras que Lily te dejara ir. Te has vuelto un mandilón. – dijo el hombre de cabello negro, con más rudeza de la que pretendía. James lo miró sin entender, con sus ojos marrones confundidos. Sirius se mordió la lengua con fuerza.

Idiota.

-Pero, ¿Qué? – preguntó el de gafas, confundido. – ¿Por qué me dices eso? – cuestionó, cada segundo más confuso.

-No, lo siento. No me hagas caso, ¿De acuerdo? Estoy algo enfadado, pero no tiene nada que ver contigo. En serio. Lo lamento mucho, no he querido decir eso. – dijo intentando remediar el error que había cometido al tratarlo así.

"_¡Pero es que él se lo busca! Si él no fuera tan idiota, o no estuviera tan jodidamente enamorado de esa… Yo sería feliz." _Pensaba Sirius, para sí mismo.

Luego de que cenaran, (En un silencio bastante incómodo si lo preguntan) Sirius tuvo que irse a su casa. O más bien, a su departamento.

-Vale. Entonces, nos veremos mañana. Llamaré a Lunático y a Colagusano para avisarles que logramos convencer al demonio rojo de que te dejara ir. – dijo Sirius, forzando una sonrisa. James río alegremente, cogiendo a la pelirroja de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo, dejando un beso en la frente. Sirius desvió la mirada.

-Nos vemos, Canuto. – dijo James, alejándose de su prometida para ir a abrazar a su mejor amigo para despedirlo. El hombre de ojos grises cerró los ojos con fuerza, abrazándolo con más fuerza y reteniéndolo más tiempo del necesario. _"Se siente tan bien…"_ – Eh, no te emociones tanto, idiota. – dijo James, riendo alejándose de Sirius, quién de inmediato sintió una sensación de vacío al no tenerlo entre sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo.

Lily le envió una mirada calculadora, que Sirius pasó olímpicamente por alto. Siempre sospechó que la muchacha algo sabía sobre su obvio (y estúpido) enamoramiento hacia su mejor amigo. Aunque Black pensaba que sus sentimientos eran demasiado obvios para cualquiera que se tomara el tiempo de verlo hablar con James. Todos se habían dado cuenta. O bueno, la mayoría de sus amigos…

… Excepto James.

El hombre de cabello negro negó levemente con la cabeza, antes de caminar como tres pasos, dar una vuelta en sí mismo, y desaparecer.

En cuanto abrió los ojos, no pudo evitar que un ligero sollozo se escapara de sus labios. Se sentía tan estúpido, que en menos de dos segundos se limpió la pequeña lágrima que se le había escapado.

¡¿Qué actitud era esa, joder?! Sirius Black nunca se había rebajado hasta llegar al punto de querer llorar porque alguien no le corresponde. Nunca. Y no lo haría ahora.

Sin si quiera pensar en lo que hacía, se quitó los zapatos y caminó hacia su cuarto de baño. Al tomar el cepillo de dientes, no pudo evitar que un suspiro tembloroso se escapara de sus labios. Le hubiera gustado haber visto otro cepillo acompañando al suyo.

Era algo bastante triste si lo pensamos bien. Sirius podía decirle a todo el mundo que había estado con cuanta mujer se pusiera en su camino, y todos sabrían que es verdad. No por nada se hizo el nombre del "más mujeriego de los merodeadores", pero entonces comienza a extenderse la duda de por qué nunca ha estado en una relación seria con alguna de las tantas chicas con las que se ha acostado.

Para Sirius Black podrías acostarte con cuantas personas se pusieran frente a ti. Pero nadie podrá hacer que olvide a quién le robó el corazón sólo con una mirada y una sonrisa.

Recuerda muy bien ese día. En el que se había subido al tren, feliz de que ya no tendría que ver por un largo tiempo a quien se hacía llamar su madre. Una sonrisa enorme estaba instalada en su rostro, en el momento en el que él entró.

Bastó una mirada, sólo una…

Para saber que su vida y su corazón ya no le pertenecían.

Se recostó en la cama, sin sacarse la ropa. Cerró los ojos con disgusto, e hizo una mueca. Su situación no podía ser más penosa de lo que ya era.

Y casi sin darse cuenta, se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, lo despertó el intenso e imparable zumbido del pequeño aparato _muggle_ que Lily le había regalado por su cumpleaños.

Que vivan las ironías de la vida.

Sin si quiera mirar quién diablos tuvo la desfachatez de despertarlo a esa hora de la madrugada (11:32 A.M) presionó el botoncito que tenía el teléfono pintado de verde.

-¿Quién demonios eres y qué demonios quieres? – cuestionó con rudeza, con la voz ronca que siempre tenía cuando se despertaba y hablaba por primera vez.

-Parece que no despertaste de humor hoy, Canuto. Y yo que creía que después de tu muestra de cariño de ayer había significado algo. ¡Juegas con mis sentimientos! – Sirius se sentó en la cama tan rápido, que un dolor de cabeza lo atacó casi de inmediato. James hablaba con inocencia y dulzura, pero con un claro deje de diversión y burla en sus palabras.

Sirius de verdad, en serio que sí, quería besarlo.

-¿Cómo se supone que despierte de buen humor cuando has interrumpido mi sueño de belleza, Cornamenta? ¡Agradece que por lo menos te esté hablando! – dice con una sonrisa suave en sus labios rojos.

-Bueno, te agradezco enormemente que me contestes Canuto, en serio. – James dice con su voz burlona nuevamente. – La verdad, es que te llamaba para saber si ya le avisaste a los chicos lo que haremos esta noche.

-La verdad… No. Ayer llegué cansado, por lo que sólo me recosté. No me preocupé por hacer nada más. Pero si quieres, les llamo ahora. – dice rápidamente.

Escucha la risa de James al otro lado de la línea, y no puedo evitar soltar una risita sólo por escuchar a James reír.

Esto está, definitivamente mal.

-Vale. Llámalos para que quedemos de vernos el viernes. Ya que como al otro día me caso, tendremos que estar listos.

-Sí, ya lo sé. – Sirius hace una mueca en cuanto se menciona el matrimonio. – Ahora, sí me disculpas, debo llamar a los otros dos que se hacen llamar nuestros amigos. Hablamos luego, ¿Vale? Te llamaré para contarte lo que me hayan dicho.

-¡Por eso te amo, Canuto! – Y las mariposas en su estómago no tardan en aparecer, haciéndole creer por un momento, por sólo un momento… Que James habla en serio.

-SÍ, sí claro. Yo también te amo, Cornamenta. – dice con más seriedad con la que debería. Lo que le asusta un poco. Después de todo, podría haberse dado cuenta del tono en su voz. – Yo… Llamaré a los chicos. Adiós.

Y presiona el botón del teléfono rojo antes de que pueda recibir alguna respuesta.

Respira profundamente, intentando normalizar su respiración. Aunque le cuesta por lo menos diez minutos lograrlo. ¡Pero al menos se calma!

Toma su celular y busca el contacto con el nombre de: Lunático. (Lily les había regalado a todos un celular para sus respectivos cumpleaños. A Sirius de verdad le caería bien si no fuera quien quería quitarle a James y no fuera una perfecta celosa empedernida) Después de que sonara dos veces el timbre, Remus Lupin por fin contestó.

-¿Algún motivo en especial porque estés utilizando el teléfono? – preguntó con su típica voz calmada su licántropo amigo.

-Sí, uno bastante especial… Supongo. Cornamenta me pidió que te avisara que convencimos a la pelirroja de hacerle la despedida de soltero. Así que nos juntaremos el viernes en la tarde e iremos… A cualquier lugar. – dijo con seriedad.

Escuchó a Remus suspirar por el otro lado de la línea.

-¿Y tú estás bien con esto? – cuestionó con cautela. Sirius soltó un bufido tembloroso que fue la respuesta que el castaño buscaba. – Canuto, trata de calmarte, ¿Sí? Por favor…

-Es jodidamente complicado, Remus. – dijo hipando, casi sin poder contener las lágrimas que llevaba meses acumulando luego de que James anunciara su compromiso con la pelirroja. – No sé si pueda soportarlo mucho más. Me duele, Remus. Me duele mucho.

-Sé que lo hace. – susurró en voz baja el de ojos dorados. – Pero debes intentar estar bien. Piensa en otras cosas, o no lo sé. Sólo no te quedes en ti mismo. No te hará bien. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sólo… Sólo díselo a Peter y ya, Remus. No quiero hablar de esto. – dijo con voz entrecortada, antes de colgar la llamada.

Ya era a dos personas a las que les hacía lo mismo.

El viernes definitivamente llegó más rápido de lo que debería. Ahora, Sirius se encontraba colocándose su chaqueta de cuero que le había ayudado en incontables ocasiones para tener un ligue con alguna chica bonita.

Se perfumó ligeramente, y se arregló el cabello. Se miró en el espejo. No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al verse a sí mismo. Ni si quiera arreglándose lo más que pudiera, llamaría la atención de James.

Patético.

Pero Sirius no puede aspirar a mucho, en realidad. Debe asumir de una vez lo que sucede entre él y James.

Se aparece en el callejón que está a un lado del bar _muggle _en el que decidieron juntarse para celebrar la despedida de soltero de James. Suelta un suspiro, y camina hasta entrar al local, que – como era de esperarse – está atestado de gente.

Camina con algo de dificultad entre los cuerpos sudorosos que bailan pegados a otros en iguales condiciones. La mayoría de las mujeres utilizan vestidos o faldas demasiado cortas, por lo que se asegura que se les ve todo. Los chicos que bailan con ellas, las manosean con descaro. Sirius hace una mueca, aunque piense que no tiene moral para escandalizarse por algo así. Ya ha hecho algo parecido más de una vez.

No le cuesta mucho dar con el paradero de sus amigos. Los tres están sentados alrededor de una mesa circular. No puede evitar que una sonrisita se escape de sus labios al ver a Colagusano intentar ligar con una chica. Sobra decir que la chica no tenía el más mínimo interés en el pobre hombre, que parecía realmente interesado en ella.

Remus se encuentra hablando con una chica pequeña y delgada de rostro dulce. Sirius sonríe con picardía. Tal vez algo suceda allí. Pero sus ojos platas se desvían casi irremediablemente hacia su mejor amigo.

Decir que se ve guapo, es quedarse corto. Tal vez, podría pensar que se ve hermoso. Pero Sirius considera que ningún adjetivo de la amplia variedad que existen para describir a una persona positivamente, es suficiente para describir a James.

Él se encuentra con un vaso en su mano. Mirando hacia todas partes, como si estuviera buscando algo. Una vez que sus ojos avellanas se encuentran con los grises, una sonrisa de felicidad se instala en sus labios delgados.

-¡Hasta que apareciste! – exclama con una enorme sonrisa, levantándose de su silla, caminando hacia él. Sirius sonríe con tantas ganas, que teme que se le rompan las mejillas por hacerlo. El sólo pensamiento de que James está feliz de verlo, hace que su estómago se apretuje por la emoción y que su corazón lata más rápido de lo normal.

El de gafas lo abraza fuertemente. Black se sorprende un poco, pero no tarda ni un segundo en devolverle el abrazo, apretándolo más hacia él. Y se siente bien. Se siente jodidamente bien.

Luego de aquel abrazo, ambos caminan hacia la mesa en donde se sientan y comienzan a platicar. Sirius debe admitir que está feliz y completamente ilusionado en pensar que tiene toda la atención de James sobre él.

-… Y entonces, cada vez se hacía más tarde y tú no te aparecías nunca. Pensé que te podían haber violado en el callejón de al lado o algo así. – El de ojos plata suelta una carcajada, porque el pensamiento de James es completamente ridículo e improbable. Pero es eso lo que le gusta, de todos modos.

-Pues ya ves que estoy sano y salvo. No te preocupes más. – Sirius dice, sonriendo con alegría.

Luego de pedir unos tragos, siguen conversando sobre todo y nada. Como siempre lo hacen. Remus se ha ido hace unos cuantos minutos con aquella chica. Seguramente a bailar en la pista. Colagusano está sentado a un lado de ellos, con una mueca de disgusto que da risa. La chica con la que había intentado ligar, se había ido hacía algunos minutos con otro chico muy bien parecido, dejado al pequeño hombre solo.

Por supuesto, James y Sirius no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de burlarse de él.

-¡Canuto! – gritó James, en medio del ruido que había en el local. Intentando que su mejor amigo le escuchara. (Sobra decir que ya lo estaba haciendo) – ¡Quiero bailar! ¡Vamos a bailar! – Su sonrisa enorme y estúpida demuestra lo picado que ya se encuentra por el alcohol. Sirius sonríe con picardía y lo toma de la cintura para llevarlo a la pista de baile.

El ritmo de la música electrónica suena por todo el lugar. El de gafas suelta una alegre carcajada, mientras le da la espalda a su compañero y pegado a él comenzó a mover sus caderas insinuantemente. Sirius abrió mucho los ojos al ver el movimiento descarado de su amigo contra su miembro viril que ya comenzaba a hacerse presente.

El de ojos platas rodea su cadera con ambas manos, comenzando a moverse junto a James. Escucha la risa traviesa de su mejor amigo, y él no puede evitar acompañarlo. La gente a su alrededor ni si quiera se preocupa por ellos. Todos se concentran en sus propias parejas, y Sirius no es menos.

La canción cambia drásticamente por una un poco más lenta. Potter voltea a mirarlo y con sus dos brazos rodea el cuello de su mejor amigo y oculta su rostro entre su cuello y clavícula. Sirius se estremece al sentir el aliento cálido y regular que choca contra su cuello.

-Bailas muy bien, Canuto. – murmura con voz ronca. Black lo aprisiona más fuerte contra él, ganando un pequeño gemido en respuesta de James.

-Tú no te quedas atrás, Cornamenta. – masculló en su oído, sonriendo satisfecho al sentir el temblor que recorre el cuerpo escuálido cuerpo del hombre al que ama.

-¿Sabes? – murmura el de lentes con la voz arrastrada. – Creo que estoy muy borracho…

Sirius suelta una carcajada, contagiando a James. Que no tarda en reírse junto a él.

-La verdad es que yo también estoy borracho.

-Entonces, como estamos borrachos, no importa lo que hagamos, ¿No? – pregunta, acercando su rostro al de Sirius.

-No, definitivamente no importa. – Murmura antes de que sus labios carnosos atraparan los de James en un apasionado beso.

La música suena a todo volumen, mientras sus labios se mueven con feroz sincronía. Las manos de Potter estaban enterradas en el largo cabello negro azulado de Sirius, en tanto las manos de Black aprisionan sus caderas. Han parado de bailar y de lo único que se preocupan es del beso que ambos comparten sin descanso.

Se separan cuando el aire ya es absolutamente necesario. Sirius atrapó el labio inferior de James entre sus labios y lo mordió con cuidado. Los ojos grises brillan excesivamente fuertes y el corazón le latía con dolorosa rapidez.

Los ojos chocolates de James están confundidos y alcoholizados. Como si no supiera qué hacer o qué decir. Su lengua recorre sus labios en un acto reflejo, pero se detiene bruscamente al ver la cara que tenía Sirius al verlo hacer ese simple gesto.

Y antes de que se dé cuenta, ya tiene la lengua de Sirius en su garganta.

El beso es más brusco que el anterior. Mucho más apasionado e incluye que estén cada vez más cerca el uno del otro. Manos enterradas en el cabello y manos aferradas en las caderas.

Sus labios vuelven a separarse, y Black quiere morir ante la imagen que está frente a él. James, con las gafas levemente torcidas, con las mejillas coloradas y los ojos brillantes. Y es en ese momento en el que no entiende cómo fue capaz de aguantar tanto tiempo si besarlo y sin tocarlo como lo ha hecho esa noche.

Es como si no se dieran cuenta. Salen del local aún fuertemente entrelazados, con las manos rodeando el cuerpo del otro. Y antes de que alguien alcanzara a parpadear, desaparecen.

James debe agarrarse de Sirius para no vomitar. "No es buena idea hacer una aparición conjunta cuando se está borracho", anota James en su cabeza. Si ya de por sí aparecerse completamente sobrio era asqueroso, así lo era aún más.

Entran al departamento con rapidez. No alcanzan a llegar a la cama de Sirius antes de que la primera prenda de ropa salga disparada del cuerpo de James. Su torso desnudo es apenas visible por la oscuridad del departamento, pero Black no necesita nada más para saberlo perfecto. Sus dedos recorren los abdominales con fascinación. Adorando que James hubiese jugado seis años seguidos en el equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor.

Caen en el sillón con sus bocas juntas, y todo está tan malditamente caliente. Las manos ansiosas de Sirius recorren el cuerpo del contrario, ansioso y egoísta. James forcejea con la camisa blanca, casi queriéndola arrancar de su cuerpo.

Ambos con los torsos desnudos se acercan lo más que pueden y se besan con anhelo y desesperación. Ávidos de contacto y fricción.

Los pantalones de James vuelan hasta quedar en algún punto muerto de la habitación, seguidos casi de inmediato por los bóxers. Y en la mente de Sirius no se deja de repetir que es un sueño hecho realidad.

El miembro erguido del castaño choca con el estómago de Sirius, causando un desespero en el hombre más alto. Lo toma entre sus manos y lo acaricia lenta y dulcemente. Se saca el resto de la ropa e inmediatamente vuelve a su posición.

Sus ojos se conectan, y Sirius le sonríe con todo lo que siente expresado en sus ojos.

-Te amo, James. – Los ojos marrones se abren a todo lo que dan detrás de las gafas.

Y es como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima. Las manos le tiemblan descontroladamente, mientras empuja a Sirius para quitárselo de encima. Se para del sofá y comienza a buscar su ropa, mientras Black aún se encuentra en shock por la reacción de Potter.

James está casi completamente vestido cuando siente una mano tomando su muñeca. Suelta un suspiro y voltea, encontrándose con los ojos grises humedecidos.

-¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó con la voz temblándole. Sirius se odia por eso.

James se suelta de su mano y lo mira largamente a los ojos, observando con tristeza como los ojos de su mejor amigo le gritan lo que él nunca ha querido ver. Y ya no puede seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo con que lo que siente Sirius es sólo un enamoramiento pasajero por él.

-Me casaré mañana, Sirius. – murmura con voz ronca. – No debería haber pasado esto. Tú… Tú sabes que yo no te quiero de esa manera. Esto fue un error y lamento mucho haberme dejado llevar. Yo amo a Lily, Canuto. La he amado casi toda mi pubertad y adolescencia. Lo siento tanto…

La mirada grisácea esta clavada en el suelo. Se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza evitando que una súplica idiota e inservible salga de sus labios. Las lágrimas exigen salir de sus ojos y derramarse por sus mejillas, demostrar aquel dolor que lentamente se va abriendo paso en su interior, devorando su corazón destrozado.

Con sorpresa, siente un dedo cálido limpiar una humedad que no se había dado cuenta que caía desde uno de sus ojos. Al sentir la cálida y dulce caricia, no puede evitar que dos lágrimas caigan. Una de cada ojo.

Y duele tanto…

-Lo lamento. No sabes cuánto lo hago…

Al día siguiente, Sirius se convence a sí mismo que debe levantarse. A pesar de que la cabeza esté a punto de estallarle por las lágrimas que derramó durante toda la noche.

Se viste mecánicamente y se presenta en la boda sin saber muy bien qué demonios está haciendo ahí. Todos parecen felices por la unión de la feliz y hermosa pareja que darán el paso de su vida, menos él.

Y mientras está en la boda, observando cómo James da el sí, siente que aquel vacio que lleva desde el día anterior termina por devorarlo todo.

Ya no queda nada. Absolutamente nada.


End file.
